Frustrations and Boundaries
by agrizzlyandalionequalsdisaster
Summary: What if... Lucius and Narcissa win a three-person trip to Hawaii for 6 weeks and only for adults? What if... Bella and Draco are forced to live in the same house while they're gone? Will they hate each other or will love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Chloe - hellooooooooooo people who are reading this fanfic. This is a joint fic between me and my friend awesomegrizzlyfromouterspace. The two of us thought that there were too few Draco x Bella fanfics. When I checked, there were only three! Can you believe it?! Now… on with the story. Oh, and sorry if some of the chapters are kinda ooc with the Harry Potter charries. I have not read the awesome series yet D; but I soon will. I'll refer to myself (..bunnies.) as Chloe and awesomegrizzly as CJ, okay? Oh, BTW, in our school, there are 5 of us in a group, ****'awesome best friends for life'**** As the Cullen kids. (please don't think were gay or kiddy or lame or something) So… we based us by personality. I'm Edward, CJ's Emmett, Mikha's Jasper, Aleeza's Alice, and Mica's Rosalie. Mkay? Which is why we call each other bro / sis. I am soooo sorry if this A/N is extremely long. They're still wizards, but Bella doesn't know ( obviously )**

**CJ- HEY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nice to see you reading this fic. Im making it with my bro here *points to chloe*. We both love Draco x bella fics, but we noticed there were too few... This fic is AWESOME-er than the others. Be sure to rate and review! The most awesome person alive, Cj**

**DPOV**

"Draco? Can you please come here?"

I sighed, looking up from my notebook. I was writing song lyrics for me to play on my guitar. Ugh, I wonder what the Hell my mom wants. Walking down the stairs, I thought of more lyrics and found none that fit the melody. Crap, I really need some inspiration for this one. "Mom what the Hell do you want? I was busy doing something. Now, can you please get it over with?!" She sighed and rolled her eyes, not even trying to chastise me. "Your father and I won three tickets to Hawaii, but sadly only for people above thirty. We have to leave you alone in the house for about six weeks, okay?"

"Fine, no problem. Is that all? Those are the only reasons you disturbed me?!"

"Of course not. I also called you to tell you that Charlie's daughter, Isabella, will be staying here for that amount of time, alright, Draco?"

"What the Hell?! A stupid girl I don't even know is STAYING AT OUR HOUSE FOR A MONTH AND A HALF?! And on such short notice! Ugh, Hell, I can see that there's nothing I can do so I'll be going to my room and I'll be staying there, okay?" I said as I began walking up the blasted stairs.

"Oh, and her room will be next to yours. She will be coming tonight and sleeping here and we'll be leaving tomorrow, okay? I'll call you when dinner's ready."

Stupid girl. Stupid vacation. Ugh… I'll go play piano for now. Let's see… River Flows In You sounds calming enough, I guess.

As the music did its work I eventually calmed down enough to continue trying to write my song. Lots of crumpled papers and loud curses later, I heard a knock on the door. "Er… Draco, your mother told me to call you and to tell you that dinner is ready. She is just setting up the table." A timid voice said in no more than a whisper. "And who the heck might this be?" I asked, rolling my eyes at the thought of my mom. "B..bella," Oh great. The stupid girl who was supposed to stay in my house. Stupid stupid stupid. 'But it's not her fault she's staying here, right? Wouldn't it be your parents' faults?' Shut up voice in my head. I'm not listening to you. Then I remembered the girl. "You can get the hell out of here now, girl." I said rudely. "You don't have to be so rude, you know. And don't call me girl, I have a name, too." She said, frustration and anger clear in her voice. I looked around my green and white room, baby grand piano on one corner, guitar on the other. A neat wood brown book cabinet holds all of my other stuff. Well, better get downstairs. I wonder what this Bella looks like… I ran my hand through my hair and sat down on the seat next to my dad. He rarely talks nowadays, always deep in thought. I started eating, not even listening to what the Hell the others were talking about.

: - : -: - :

**After dinner…**

I was walking towards the stairs when I saw a girl with long, slightly wavy brown hair with chocolate brown eyes trip in front of me. _So this is Bella… Prettier than I expected, though._ I quickly caught her, taking hold of her waist. I set the girl on her feet, rolling my eyes. "Walk much, idiot?" She looked up, and I saw tears in her eyes. "Why do you have to be so rude?! I guess you don't know how I trip on thin air. Ugh, you know, I don't like how my dad is abandoning me either!" she hissed and ran to the stairs, probably going to her bedroom. What the hell did I do?

**BPOV**

I leaned my head on the car's window, emotionless as ever. I cannot believe Charlie is leaving. He apologized at least twenty times, maybe more? I tried to remember.

'_Bella?' Charlie asked, knocking on my bedroom door. 'You can come in, dad.' I said, looking at the forest behind our backyard. _**( A/N : Is there one? I forgot. Anyway, let's just say there is, okay?)**_I heard Charlie gulp nervously. 'Just spit it out, dad. No need to worry yourself.' I said, not looking at him. 'Well, Bells, some family friends want me to come with them to Hawaii. The trip is for three people only, and only for those above thirty. I'm really sorry Bella, but they really want me to come, they won't take no for an answer.' I sighed, but not really too bothered about it. 'It's okay, dad. I'll take care of the house. How long is this trip, anyway?' 'Er… six weeks. Also, they have a son about your age, and they are leaving him here too. They live near the beach, and you'll be staying in their house while I'm away. I will leave you about two hundred and fifty dollars, alright?' 'I can't do anything to change your mind or theirs, right?' 'I'm really sorry, Bells. I tried, but they wouldn't budge. We're heading over to their house tonight and you'll sleep there. We're leaving tomorrow, okay?' Charlie asked softly. 'Okay dad. I'll just go pack.' 'I'm really very sorry, Bella.' 'It's really okay, dad. I'll survive.' Somehow… I thought._

Before I knew it, we arrived there, and it was a mansion! _Whoa… This place is huge_. "Well, Bella, let's go in." Charlie said, smiling. I tried to smile back but I think it became a grimace. 'Sorry' Charlie mouthed. I shrugged and went inside. Charlie introduced me to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and she showed me the whole house, my room, a huge indoor pool. Wait… an indoor pool?!?!? These people must be filthy rich! Just like… No, Bella, don't think of them. Don't. "Bella? Can you please call Draco? He is inside his room, the one beside yours. Please tell him that dinner is ready and to come downstairs." I nodded and did as I was told. He asked me who I was and rudely gave me permission to go downstairs. I'm not his maid!

After dinner, I tripped, as usual. I braced myself, but then, I didn't fall! I looked up to see that Draco caught me. Oh.. This is exactly like when… Edward – I gritted my teeth to try and stop the pain that the word brought – catches me whenever I fall. The pain came back, and it seemed like I couldn't breathe from the pain. Tears sprung into my eyes, but hopefully this boy wouldn't notice. "Walk much, idiot?" he said, smirking. "Why do you have to be so rude?! I guess you don't know how I trip on thin air. Ugh, you know, I don't like how my dad is abandoning me either!" I said.

I ran to my bedroom, tears leaking from my eyes. Quickly unpacking and changing clothes, I was still crying. Stupid boy, ugh. His mother and father seem kind enough, so where did he get his personality?! I just kept sobbing there, reminded of Edward and the Cullens – flinch – because of his pale skin and his speed. I heard a soft knock on the door. "Bella? Are you crying?" Draco asked in a soft voice. "Why do you care, Draco?" I asked in the same tone. There was a pause, and then I heard footsteps walk into the room next to mine. Why the sudden mood change? Rude, then kind? Maybe he just pitied me. Ugh, I don't understand at all! This is the first time I've really talked or interacted with anyone since… ever since that time. I thought about it, tears still in my eyes, and drifted into the dark depths of sleep. (**A/N – I was about to end it here but because of the new fanfic users decree thing …******** ) **

**DPOV**

I woke up to birds twittering by my window. What the Hell is up with them? Can't I wake up peacefully? Their twittering is seriously pissing me off. I thought about the reason why this Bella was crying last night as I showered. Was she a crybaby or something? When she looked up as I caught her, there was something in her eyes ; hurt? Pain? Something was certainly there, but what? And why? I picked out some jeans and a shirt from my closet and went downstairs. Strange. There was usually the smell of some food downstairs of this damned house. What time is it, anyway? I glanced at the clock. 9:00 am. Hm… "Mom? Dad?" I called out. Where the fuck are they?

Bella walked down the stairs slowly, as if cautious about tripping. Ungraceful little muggle. "They already left a few hours ago," she said, heading towards the kitchen. I glared at her and she glared back. Then she smiled slyly. "Fine then Draco if you want to starve…" My jaw dropped, noticing her point. Oh goddammit, I really need to learn how to cook soon. "Fine, Bella. I'm sorry," I said, trying to put some feelings into it. She ignored me but started walking towards the kitchen, grinning.

Later…

"Well, Bella, this food is pretty good." I said, somewhat surprised. Bella looked up from her food with a surprised look on her face. "Er… Thanks, Draco. Are you done? I'll clean the dishes. " I handed her my plate. "I'll be in the pool if you need me." I said, heading out of the kitchen. Wow. I think that's the first time I've said two sentences without any bad language. I wonder why…? I opened the door to the indoor pool, slipping off my shirt at the same time. Too fucking lazy to change my pants.

: - : -: - :

I was just heading up the stairs of the pool when I heard a knock on the door. "It's open," I said out loud. Bella walked inside, hands behind her back. I walked out of the pool, looking for a towel. Dammit, I forgot to bring one in here. "Just wanted to ask you what you'd like for dinner." She said, looking everywhere else but me. I smirked, walking towards her. Then, of all the things to do, of all the places, I slipped. I accidentally grabbed Bella's hand, and as I fell down, brought her along with me. She landed on top of me, our noses touching. We were like that for how many minutes, neither of us moving an inch, just looking into each others' eyes, no matter how … strange … that sounds. Bella finally got up, and to my surprise, had a smirk on her lovely blushing face. Wait. Wait. Wait a second ; lovely? I felt my face heating up too, a late reaction. "Walk much, idiot?" she said, the same smirk on her face. But there was something in her eyes ; sadness? Grief? Pain? Something like that. Why, though? I pulled myself up and just stood there, stunned. "Anyways, Draco, dinner's spaghetti and garlic bread. It'll be ready in an hour, okay?" she said, grinning at me then leaving. I blushed at the thought of how close we were. Well… I think Bella's stay here will become more interesting… for both of us.

**A/N**

**Chloe – Weeeeeeeeeeeeel how was it?? Anyways, just to s'plain, me and CJ will alternate doing chappies. I did this one, CJ'll do the next. Mkay? Oh, and please R & R. You review ******** CJ and I will be happy ******** faster chapters ******** happy people ******** you review. Isn't that an interesting cycle?**

**CJ-well that was it like it? My A/N parts are so much shorter than Chloe's :D R & R people please. And, im still awesomer than her : )**

**Chloe – Oops forgot the Disclaimer. Neither I nor CJ own Twilight or HP. And CJ you are so not.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling own it all.

**Cj-Hey people, welcome to chapter two! As most of you know, it is my turn to write the AWESOME chapter here! So we were just in the part where Bella leaves the indoor pool when Chloe rudely stopped it! ******** Such a cliff hanger, eh? Hope you like the story! The story is mine just so you know! ******

**Chloe – Hi people!!!!!!!! Hope you like this chapter. There's nothing more to say, really, except for read & review please! P.S.-Please give us constructive comments & stuff. Please? No bad ones? ******** P.P.S.-IT IS OURS, NOT ONLY YOURS CJ.**

Draco PoV

After swimming I put my clothes on and walked to the dining room to see freshly cooked spaghetti and garlic bread. I looked around but Bella was not there. She left a note on the table it said:

_Put your plate and glass on the sink_

_Ill clean it later, I'm done eating_

_P.S.-if you need me I will be in my room._

I noticed that there were tear marks on the note. _She is definitely crying._ I headed towards her room, curious to why Bella was crying. Softly knocking on her door, I stood awaiting her reply.

Bella PoV

I heard a soft knock on the door. I sat up straight, trying to regain composure, but I failed unsuccessfully. "Yes?" I answered desperate for him to not hear the sobs racking my chest. "Bella can I come in?" he asked me softly. "Of course." I answered barely above a whisper. The door creaked when Draco opened it. He walked to where I was sitting on the bed, and sat with me. He turned to face me and wiped my tears with his cold thumb.

"Why are you crying?" he asked me. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said.

"No, it's okay, I'd have to tell you sometime anyway." I replied tears still falling from my eyes. "Well, it's about my past," I said, still a bit nervous with his ice-cold hand still holding my face. This reminded me more of... of them. A fresh wave of tears started pouring out, and I tried not to sob, but failed miserably. He pulled me to his chest and let me cry there. "Just tell me if you want to say it already." He said tenderly. I don't know how long we sat there, but it felt like forever. "I'm ready to tell you." I said pulling away.

"I had a boyfriend before, he's a vampire. You might not believe me, but I think I trust you. We were dating for more than a year, him constantly saving me from other vampires who wanted to kill me. He's also a vegetarian vampire, drinking the blood of only animals along with his family. He always told me he loved me, but he ended up telling me he did not love me anymore, and left." I stared at the floor, more tears pouring out of my eyes. He wrapped his cold arm around my shoulder I hugged him back, a little surprised at his kindness. "Thanks," I murmured, blushing. I looked up to see him looking furious, as if he wanted to punch someone.

"I can't believe that jerk did that to you! I'd love to punch him, but I can't hurt him, anyway." I blinked, startled. "I'm really grateful for this, Draco. Thank you for comforting me," I said warmly, yawning. "No problem, Bella." he said and looked at his watch. "It's already ten pm. I'll leave now, okay?" he said softly. I nodded, yawning again. "Goodnight, Bella," he whispered before he got up, turned off the lights, and closed the door. I lay on my bed and drifted to sleep.

Draco PoV

As soon as I was in the hallway I can't help but feel curious. Why had I acted that way? Is it just because I pity her? Or is there more to it? And what is with the vampires? As I entered my room I got to my bed and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up at eight in the morning and I was still sleepy .I went inside my bathroom and I stripped of my clothes and entered the shower, letting the cold water drench me. I got out dried myself and a got dressed. I went down to see breakfast ready. Bella was eating on one side of the table. I sat down on the other side of the table facing her. I grinned at her and she blushed and smiled.

We ate in silence. I noticed how pretty her blush is, how cute her smile is and how beautiful her face is. What am I _thinking_? She stood up and asked me if I was done and I nodded. She got my plate and glass and headed toward the sink. I stood up a walked toward the living room to sit and think. After a while Bella went inside the living room.

"I'm going to the outdoor pool okay, Draco?" Bella told me. I nodded my head, not knowing how to react. "Err... can I join you a bit later?" I asked, my face heating up. I wonder why I'm embarrassed. She nodded, smiling, and went up to her room to get her things. I went back to my room. I sat down in front of my piano, with my head in my hands. I have no idea how to finish the song I started. Then I started again, building lyrics instinctively. After an hour I have already finished half of the piece.

I stood up from my piano and got out of my room. I went downstairs and headed for the outdoor pool as I opened the door I saw her back to me. Her back was facing me her long wavy brown hair cascading down her pale skin. She turned to face me, she was just breathtaking. I walked toward one of the seats near the pool took of my shirt and waded in the freezing water. I swam to the other edge where the angel was… WAIT, WHAT?! ANGEL?! What am I thinking? I took a good look at her and what she was wearing she was wearing, she was wearing a bikini and it consisted of green and blue which are my favourite colours. She looked happy.

"Hey" She said grinning. "H-hey" I stuttered. Did I, Draco Malfoy, a pure blood, stutter? And in front of a muggle too. _A beautiful muggle that is._ What am I thinking? Funny how I'm constantlysaying that. "Want to play tag, Draco?" she asked, grinning. I nodded, smiling back at her. "Sure." I replied. "I want to be it!" she said, splashing water on me.

**Thirty minutes later…**

I was it. Now I have to chase her. She swam to the middle of the pool, which was kind of deep. When her head didn't come up to the surface, I dived in and found her body drifting along the waters. Oh crap, I forgot to tell her about the deep waters here. Worried and afraid, I caught her and brought her to the edge of the pool. Noticing that my angel wasn't breathing, my heart nearly stopped... Then I realized I was supposed to do mouth to mouth with her. I got out of the water and knelt beside her limp body. I leaned in and breathed in her soft mouth. I pulled away, and then she coughed water up. She opened her eyes weakly and I stood up to get a towel to wrap around her cold body.

As soon as the towel was around her body I carried her to my room and laid her on my bed, worried about her clouding my mind always. Then the full impact of my... our? First kiss came back. My heart leapt again, this time with joy. I cupped my hand against her cheek and drew random symbols, thinking about her always. Wait, wait. AM I, DRACO MALFOY, FALLING FOR A MUGGLE?! Shaking my head, a smile crept onto my face. Maybe, maybe. After all, she is the only one I know that can make my heart speed up. She is the only one... These thoughts drifted in my mind and eventually I found my eyelids drooping. I lay down on the bed next to my angel and slept, completely at peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Chloe – soooooooooo what do you guys think? I cannot BELIEVE CJ left you guys hanging there. They fell asleep beside each other, yes? So, you guys know what to do. R & R please! :3**

**CJ- Were back!!!!!!!!!!!! Chloe's turn to write the chapter! ******** That means I get to relax and see chloe SUFFER!!!!!!! ******** Well on with the chapter… **

**Chloe – you know, for some reason, I write much better in DPOV. I wonder why? Also, here's the link to the trailer of the movie they're going to watch ^ ^ -- **

**.com/watch?v=p-REviL75zg&feature=fvst****  
**

**BPOV**

Yawning, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I sat up and tilted my head slightly as I looked around the room. Hey… This isn't my room. Looking to my left, I saw Draco sitting up also, looking at me. I jumped from shock and quickly got out of the bed… and fell down. "Ouch…" I muttered. _Then_ I remembered what happened yesterday ; I drowned, Draco saved me by -blush- mouth to mouth. I stood up, only to trip on my own feet. Then, strong arms encircled my waist and straightened me up. "You okay, ballerina girl?" Draco asked, grinning.

"I'm fine, dragon boy. Thanks for catching me," I said, blushing as I teased him. "I'm going to make breakfast now, okay?" I asked, conscious of Draco's arm which was still holding my waist. He followed my gaze and then blushed, removing his arm. A sudden feeling of emptiness and longing went through me, though I didn't know why… much. "Sure," he said, grinning. I felt my face heat up and then smiled back at him.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked, blushing at the thought of yesterday's adventure, or should I say _mis_adventure. "Hm… blueberry pancakes, please," Nodding, I headed downstairs carefully, trying not to trip. Heading towards the kitchen, I rummaged through the cupboards, looking for the ingredients. Humming, I started cooking pancakes and then setting up the table, smiling.

**DPOV**

I walked downstairs about an hour later from the slightly awkward-waking up moment with Bella. I chuckled as I thought about her nickname ironically suited her. Bella Ballerina. Walking towards the smell of blueberry pancakes, I was practically drooling. I sat down and waited for my angel to eat, too. I was about to ask her something that I'm not sure she'll say yes to… Heck, I'm not sure if I would if I were her.

Bella noticed my nervousness. "Are you okay, Draco? You seem… strange lately," she said, blushing. Well, I'd better get straight to the point. "Bella…" I gulped, sweat beading my forehead. "Will you go out… with… me?" I asked, half afraid she'd refuse, half afraid that she would say yes.

After a long pause, I looked up to see Bella looking at me with gentle, caring, eyes. She quickly looked away, blushing. "I'd love to, Draco," she said, blushing even more. _YES!_ I screamed in my mind. _But where can I take her? _"Thanks you, ballerina girl," I said, grinning. "What about tonight, at La Bella Italia? After that we can watch a movie," I said, smiling tenderly at her. Wait, wait, wait. What's wrong with me?! It's been a few days since I've said any rude words, or even thought them, right? Is this Bella's doing? I just continued eating my pancake, smirking to myself once in a while.

**BPOV**

After washing the dishes, I skipped upstairs to my room. I can't believe Draco asked me out! Shaking my head, I almost growled at myself. How… how can I set myself up? He might leave… leave me like _he_ did… Anyway, I have to pick a nice outfit. …Too bad I have a limited supply. I got a green blouse with a normal neckline and mysterious silver markings and black skinny jeans.

Getting inside the bathroom, I quickly showered and then changed. I put on light make up and slightly curled my hair at the ends. Hey, you learn something from Alice after all that Bella Barbie time. I went downstairs and went to the living room to play Guitar Hero on their awesome Wii.

"Hey, Bella, are you already done?" I heard him call from upstairs a few minutes later. "Yep. I'm in the living room," I called back, smiling. Quickly fixing the Wii and putting away the guitar, I bumped into someone just as I walked out of the door and into the kitchen. I fell backwards, but someone caught me and put me back on my feet. I looked up to see Draco smirking at me. "Well, let's go, ballerina girl," he said, and held out a hand.

"Are we walking?" I asked him, and held his hand, blushing. "Yes. My parents wouldn't buy me a car cause I have a broomstick…" "Broomstick?" I asked. Dragon boy looked uncomfortable, so I let it pass… for now. "Anyway, let's go, Bella," he said, and began walking towards one direction, pulling me. Then, a few minutes later, he suddenly stopped. I looked in front of us and saw a group of four, two girls and two boys about our age. "Malfoy," a boy with glasses said, glaring at Draco then looking at me. "Potter," Draco hissed back and stood there, looking furious.

A girl with beside him was glaring at me, but why? Who are these people? "Who is she?" the one with glasses asked Draco. "None of your business, Potter. Goodbye, we have a _date _to attend to," he smirked, and pulled me to a beautiful restaurant. Then I remembered the name. La Bella Italia… a branch of that restaurant? The memories don't hurt anymore now that Draco was near me. For some reason, he seemed to extinguish the sadness. I gripped his hand harder, just in case they come back suddenly, and Draco looked at me curiously but smiled.

**Later…**

After dinner, Draco and I went to the cinemas. There were lots of movies, but most of them were too kiddy or PG 20. Finally, we saw one that was nice enough, but scary. I shuddered at the title. "Bella, we don't have to watch it, you know," Draco said, smiling at me as always. I didn't want to seem like a coward, so we bought tickets and I watched the whole movie. At the end, I was proud of myself for not screaming. But, through the whole movie, Draco held my hand, and his mere presence calmed me down a little bit. As we walked home, I noticed that Draco kept on blushing for no particular reason. Then, as I got the spare keys of his house, I heard him come closer to me, step by step.

As I turned to look at him, his pale hands suddenly shot up and landed on either side of my head. Is this really happening? I don't even know what to think! He leaned in slowly, inch by inch, until our lips touched. At first his gentle, warm lips shocked me, but then as he kissed me I kissed back. After a few minutes, we pulled away, him smiling, me blushing. "Erm… goodnight, Bella," he said, and kissed my forehead. "'Night, Draco," I said, kissing his cheek quickly and running to my room. After I changed, I saw my face while brushing my teeth. It was a fiery red color, much brighter than whenever _he_ kissed me. More than that, I was grinning like an idiot.

Quickly turning on the radio, I got Wuthering Heights and jumped into my bed. A few minutes later, a song on the radio got my attention.

_Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Run Don't Walk by Hey Monday!_

I am restless, and I keep trembling  
Everyone watch me as I descend  
Into a feeling that's overwhelming me  
I finally stopped, stopped making sense

I can't stop talking to myself, I'm a desperate cry for help

Run don't walk the sky is falling through  
Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you  
I don't care where we are, or where were heading to  
But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you, with you

Your mouth keeps moving  
But I've lost focus now  
Clock keeps ticking, times running out  
Where were heading there's no heading back  
Tripping, ugly, I'm losing ground

I can't stop talking to myself, I'm a desperate cry for help

Run don't walk the sky is falling through  
Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you  
I don't care where we are, or where were heading to  
But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you, with you

For the record, when I'm with you  
Things are looking better  
For once everything is brighter  
Than the darkness before you

Run don't walk the sky is falling through  
Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you

Run don't walk the sky is falling through  
Don't talk, tonight I'm so confused  
I'm lost, I'm lost with you  
I don't care where we are, or where were heading to  
But I know I'm lost, I'm lost with you

Smiling as I hummed to the lyrics, I thought about how that described me and Draco. My eyelids drooped and my breathing grew heavy, and before I knew it, I was dreaming…

**12 midnight…**

I woke up screaming. Somehow the watching of that scary movie brought back memories… memories of them. They usually came when I was alone, and for some reason, had not come immediately as soon as I went here. "Bella?!" Draco said, opening the door. He sighed in relief to see that no one was strangling me or something. But he surprised me by going to my bed and hugging me. "Why are you crying?" he asked, and I felt a sense of déjà vu.

I hugged him back and began sobbing on his shirt. "I… had another nightmare… One about _them_… and the movie…" "Shh… It's okay," Draco said, soothing me. "Would you like to sleep in my room?" Draco asked me a few minutes later, face red. I looked down then looked at him, face even redder. "S-sure, Draco," I stammered, then scurried off to his room with my favorite small beanie bag pillow. Lying on one side of the bed as I waited for him to arrive, I looked up at the ceiling and imagined us… together. Wait, does this mean I've gotten over… over Edward? Shaking my head, I smirked a bit. I can never get over him. But, Draco is kinder, better, and probably lo- I mean likes me more. I then felt a pressure on the bed and as I looked to my right I saw Draco looking deep in thought too, like me. "Draco? I'm going to sleep now," I said, yawning. Smiling gently, he kissed my cheek and whispered goodnight. Smiling to myself, I said goodnight back and hugged my pillow closer to me.

At first I thought the dream was real, and then I realized it wasn't. It was like a movie about what happened during and then after they left. About Charlie, and about Draco. It made me recall my thoughts before, and then it flowed steadily like a stream until tonight, and then my imaginings of what would happen in the future. Then, all of a sudden, it stopped in an image of their backyard, with me on the swing, Draco beside me. We were talking softly, and then the volume got louder. "Bella, I love you," the dream-Draco said to the dream me softly, tenderly. Blushing, I smiled up at him and whispered back, "I love you too, Draco," and then the two of us grinned. Suddenly, the pictures went away and my dream became mere colors, black, red, green, brown, blue, all the colors I've ever seen. I smiled gently, thinking, _this is the best dream ever…_

**DPOV**

I smiled as my angel got ready to sleep. Quickly going to the washroom to brush my teeth, I heard her murmur something as she slept. Creeping closer, I went to the bed and leaned in to listen to her words. "N…no. Why, Edward? No! Please… don't leave…" Edward? That was the name of that stupid vampire jerk, right? Oh, how I'd love to kill him for doing that to my Bella. Tears suddenly started falling from her eyes, and I could see that she was still dreaming of _him_. Wiping them away softly, I listened for more. "What… what, Charlie?" she murmured, a cute puzzled look on her face.

A few minutes passed, and then her facial expression changed completely. It looked like she was smiling and… blushing? In her sleep? "I…I love you too, Draco," she whispered quietly. My heart leapt and began speeding up as she said those three little words. Bella… my angel… she loved me? Heart swelling, I grinned like a madman. Then her hands began searching the bed slowly. With a quick glance at her sleeping face, I scooted closer, and as soon as her hands found mine, Bella pulled herself closer to me, hugging me, and laid her head on my shoulder. Looking at her angelic face to make sure she was still sleeping, I hugged her back tightly, smelling her strawberry-scented hair. Eyes drooping, I closed my eyes and inhaled my angel's scent once more.

My dream was short yet sweet. My Bella and I were at a beautiful meadow, a pond at one side. The two of us were just joking around. Then, all of a sudden, the dream-me got all serious and blushed. "B…Bella? I have to tell you something," Tilting her head to one side adorably, dream-Bella looked at me curiously. "I… I love you, Bella," I said, preparing my heart for her painful rejection. Looking up, I saw my angel smiling gently at me.

She brought herself closer and hugged me. "I love you too, my Draco," she whispered. Ecstatic, I hugged her back and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Then, sudden brightness clouded my vision. Opening my eyes, the bright sun blinded me for a couple of seconds. I looked to my right and saw my beautiful angel snuggled up to me, smiling.

_I wish I could wake up like this every day…_

Kissing her forehead, I gently untangled myself from her. I walked to the shower, getting a towel and my clothes in the process. I got in and just relaxed, thinking about last night dreamily. All of a sudden, the door opened and Bella walked inside, glancing at me in surprise. My angel quickly covered her eyes, her face turning from her regular pale white to a very tomato red. _I wonder why?...Oh, yeah. Little Draco. Fuck. Anyways, what's Bella doing here? _"Crap. I… I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't notice someone was using the bathroom. Actually, I'll go leave now," my angel said, still blushing. "Erm… I guess… its okay?" I stammered, extremely embarrassed. With that, my Bella left and I sighed in relief. _What a way to start my morning…_

**A/N – **

**Chloe – R&R people, please. =) How'd you like it?? CJ's asleep… So… Please give positive feedback? Ah, well :D Hope you guys like this chap!**


	4. Chapter 4

CJ-Hey peeps! Miss me? Sorry for the late update!!! I got sick… My turn to write the chapter and see Chloe die in agonizing boredom… just joking!  I watched Harry potter six already and the damned movie was sooooooo great!!! Be sure to watch it cause its really awesome but they added some parts!!!  Chloe's turn to say something 

Chloe- yeah I am DYING of boredom... thanks a lot for the alerts, favourites & reviews peeps! All of you are really AWESOME! Hmm... Hope you like this chap and ha-ha it is my turn to see CJ suffer..... Wanted to see a Draco Harry face-off for Bella... and I just started reading the HP books and they are addicting!

CJ- Stop being sarcastic! Everyone knows I'm better than you! : P I get Chloe addicted to almost everything  like cirque du freak and twilight  BTW please remember that I am the most awesome person in the world!!! 

**Cj- say the disclaimer**

**Draco- what? Why?**

**Chloe- because we said so!**

**Draco-fine neither of these 2 bastards own me or the HP books**

**Bella- yep and these people don't own the Twilight saga**

**Chloe-*glares at Draco***

**Cj-*points wand at Draco's throat* what did you say? * In a mock sweet voice***

**Draco-*gulps* n-n-nothing**

**Chloe- good boy *pats Draco's head***

**Draco- *Glares***

_Before in Chapter three_

I walked to the shower, getting a towel and my clothes in the process. I got in and just relaxed, thinking about last night dreamily. All of a sudden, the door opened and Bella walked inside, glancing at me in surprise. My angel quickly covered her eyes, her face turning from her regular pale white to a very tomato red. _I wonder why...Oh, yeah. Little Draco. Fuck. Anyways, what's Bella doing here? _"Crap. I… I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't notice someone was using the bathroom. Actually, I'll go leave now," my angel said, still blushing. "Erm… I guess… its okay?" I stammered, extremely embarrassed. With that, my Bella left and I sighed in relief. _What a way to start my morning…_

**Draco POV**

After that very embarrassing incident I locked the bathroom door and continued my shower, and continued to think. _Do I love bella? _

_(Italics good side _**bold bad side)**

_Of course you do dickweed! You NEVER blush and you just did a minute ago because of HER, you think about her EVERY night and you compliment HER, and you NEVER compliment ANYONE._

**I admit you are in love but you are NOT supposed to fall in love an insolent weak little HUMAN. Pure bloods are supposed to fall for pure bloods only and you happen to be a FUCKING pure blood!!! It's like breaking the laws of pureblood-ness!!!**

_What if he does not even want to follow the laws? What if he wants to break the FUCKING laws?_

**Whatever! I'm out of here!**

_No point in staying here! No one to argue with! I'm going!_

My mind has been like this ever since I met bella. My pure blood side of my mind was always losing and my love for bella always winning. I got out of the shower, dried myself then got dressed. Then I walked into the massive kitchen to see my angel cooking some waffles... chocolate waffles I might add. Just like we're married. A happy family, the wife cooking the husband's breakfast. Aw, shit, what rubbish am I thinking? Marriage? Love? Wife?!?! I think im going crazy now.

"Oh, hey Draco I'm nearly finished can you set up the table for me?" she said.

"Ummm…Okay" I said while getting the table utensils from the kitchen counter. After setting up the table utensils I sat down on my chair and waited for her to finish. Three minutes after I sat down and she was finished. The smell of her homemade chocolate waffles maybe mouth-watering but her smell was more enchanting. She placed the waffles in the middle of the table and sat down on the other side of the table. She got some waffles and ate them daintily. I copied her actions but in my case I ate them hungrily. _They tasted better than the house elves cooking._ I was about to say to her but I just remembered that she does not know that I am a wizard. _Maybe I should tell her._

_(Italics good side _**bold bad side)**

_Of course you should tell her! You're in love with her for God's sake! She has the right to know that you are a damned wizard!_

**She is not supposed to know! I bet if you tell her she'll freak out and run away!**

_No shit Sherlock if you were paying any attention to the story you would know that she's had experience with VAMPIRES; she was not even scared In fact she even loved him!_

**Really? I didn't know, I should give her credit for that… Very brave… and witty, yes – OH HELL!!! I SOUND LIKE THE SORTING HAT *disappears into thin air***

_Bad side is going nuts… Hahaha im going to see if he tries to kill himself, not that he could die… *disappears into thin air and follows Bad side*_

I really should tell her, even my bad side is agreeing. I wonder how I should tell her…

I snapped out of my reverie when I saw her hand waving in front of me trying to catch my attention.

"Hello?" she said.

"Oh sorry just spacing out what did you say again?" I said, she probably think im crazy now…

"I said if you wanted to go with me for a swim or walk on the beach?" she said after giggling lightly after my statement.

"Yeah Id be glad to go with you." I answered truthfully.

"Well, you'd better finish up and get ready were leaving in ten minutes." She said after walking away.

I finished my chocolate waffles and washed the dishes in a hurry then ran up to my bedroom to change. I changed into a white button up shirt, and khaki pants that hid my trunks that would be needed later for swimming. After doing those things I went downstairs to find as beautiful as she'll ever be. She was wearing a white button up shirt that matched mine and dark wash denim jeans. She giggled after she noticed that our outfits matched.

"Are you ready?" She asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I answered.

The 6 minute walk to the beach was filled with awkward silence. With the occasional fiddling-with-the-hem-of-our-shirts situation. When we finally reached the beach we sat down on the grainy sand and stared at the ripples of waves moving toward the surface. Everything was quiet until I heard the voice I would never wanted to hear again.

**(I wanted to stop here but I scrolled back up and thought it was short. Hehehe)**

It was the voice of the chosen captain or the boy who scored or what ever they called him these days **(A/N: I copied this from the book and harry is the new quidditch captain of a famous group)**

"Well if it isn't Malfoy" he said. I turned around.

"Stealing my lines now Potter?" I retorted. My serious face turned into a grin.

Harry just glared until he noticed Bella sitting beside me watching with an amused face.

"Who's your girlfriend Draco?" He said tauntingly with a hint of jealousy in his voice. Bella blushed a deep shade of red.

"Jealous much Potter?" I asked. Harry turned red as a tomato and went back to glaring at me. I smirked at seeing him embarrassed and in front of Bella too. Ron came from behind Harry and glared at me too. What day is it today? Glare at Draco day? Well it was always like that in Hogwarts… Everyone from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff AND Ravenclaw would glare at me so it's really no big deal for me, but it will surely break my heart if Bella glared at me, I hope not.

"So you really are jealous! Since your practically glowing red right now, I guess it's a yes." I said.

"Why you!" He shouted while taking out his wand.

Cj - Like it? Love it? Hate it (hope not)? Hehe wonder what Draco will do? What will Bella's reaction be? Will she still love him? Well I'll stop with the questions! Ehhhhhhhhhh... Sorry again for the late update! I got hooked on La Corda D'oro Primo Passo. Well R&R peeps!!!

Chloe- omigod I LOVE la corda d'oro! 333 and I'm watching second passo now, though there's only 2 episodes... rumour is that there are ONLY two episodes... Well, damn, I hope not… Anyways, how'd you like the story?? CJ, my brother, you're getting better at writing! : D good job! Hm... What to do, what to do... :) hehehehehe can't wait to update! Please R & R peeps we'll love you forever! (Maybe not... hehehe but still!)

Cj – Chloe, dear brother was that an INSULT? *evil smirk and changes topic* Ehhhhhhhh… well we were sad a while ago and I was really close to crying and it wasn't just La Corda it was something else. Well give you ZERO chances to guess including you dear sister. Well gotta go. *mutters "I still have to plan something"*

Chloe - sister!?! My dear brother I am most certainly NOT your sister, I am your awesome brother, remember?? Hm... What insult? *innocent face* AND... I was close to crying, too, because our dear sister Aleeza is being stolen by- Aw shit, never mind. Anyway, both I and CJ were close to tears BECAUSE OF A CERTAIN SOMEONE THAT WE HATE. So anyway, R & R please!

Cj – You are aware that I'm better and awesome-er than you? Well Chloe you better not reply, this A/N is getting quite long… And you are aware that aleeza is going to read this right? Ha-Ha you slipped, well anyways I have better things to do * mutters "like planning revenge"*

Chloe - well ill make this short then. DOUBLE SHIT and BTW aleeza when you read this... CJ SAID SHE HATED HER FIRST! Brother, let us plan our revenge...

Cj – I did not! You did!!! Ehhhhhhhhh… Now I have to things to plan revenge on the stupid girl and Chloe… SHIT I slipped!!! Well bye!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-

**Chloe- *le gasp* How could CJ leave you hanging like that? Tsk, tsk... Anyway, happy day! CJ has made Operation Plan, and we will be using it to—Aw man, not again! : ( I almost gave it away... *sighs* Anyways, your reviews are much appreciated and ROFL some are really funny :D thanks!**

CJ- We really appreciate your wonderful comments. :P SOoOoOo I left you hanging there, didn't I?? *evil laugh* I got addicted to Maximum ride!!! SoOoOoO we're here to present *drumroll* our friend's AWESOME fic... Wierdness, Wood, and Weasley!!!!! :D It's a miracle we did not even write a single profanity!!!Always remember that I'm awesome-er than Chloe!!!

**Disclaimer-**

**Chloe- Bells, please say the disclaimer *angelic smile***

CJ- Yea Bells, please say the disclaimer *bambi eyes*

Draco- No, angel, don't! *smirk*

CJ- Hey, you're not Bella, you're fucking Draco!!! *evil look*

**Chloe- Eh? The guy's fucking himself??? O.O WOW... But, still... yea, Bells, speak up girl!**

Bella- Erm... Neither of these kids own me, my world, Drake here, or either of our worlds.

Draco- Drake... I like it! *grins and gets distracted from Bella saying the disclaimer*

_Before in chapter four..._

"_So you really are jealous! Since your practically glowing red right now, I guess it's a yes." I said._

"_Why you!" He shouted while taking out his wand._

DPOV

My angel looked at Potty, an eyebrow raised curiously.

"What's with the stick? Is he going to poke you to death?" she asked. **(credits for this line to NotSoSlightlyCrazy :D thanks!)**

I looked at her, puzzled, and then realized what she meant. Crap... maybe later, I'd have to tell her about me... everything about the wizarding world, _everything_. I struggled to make a _me _comment, and came up with one after a few seconds.

"You gonna poke me to death with that stick? I could break that in half in a millisecond!"

was my smart-ass comment. I tried not to laugh at his face as realization dawned on him.

"Er... erm... So, Malfoy, when do you plan on telling her?" Potter asked as his eyes kept moving to my Bella.

_Stupid bugger, slimy git, dumbass know-it-all. Can he not see that Bella is __**mine**__? Oh, I know!_

I grabbed my angel's hand and kissed her gently on the lips, partly to show Potty that she's mine but mostly because I just simply lo- I mean like her very much and I miss her. Bella seemed surprised but then smiled, wrapping her arms 'round my shoulders.

I broke the sweet kiss and, with one last half- smirk at Potter, got my angels' hand and walked away to the park and into the playground; one of my secret favourite places.

**HPOV** **( Harry. I know, I know. **_**"How could you even go there??" **_**ROFL. Hope ya like it)**

I numbly felt my eyes widen and my mouth hang open, watching Malfoy, _the_ pure- blood Draco Malfoy _kiss _a _Muggle! _I felt something break inside my heart; or maybe like something was ripping it to shreds.

As they broke up, Malfoy looked back at me once more and smirked, grabbing the unknown girl's hand and leading her somewhere else. Ginny glared at the back of the innocent girl and reached up to whisper into my ear.

"Let's go, Harry," Nodding, still numb, I held onto Ginny's hand weakly and began walking over to the Tree Trunk. "Hey Ron! 'Mione! Let's go!" my girlfriend said over her shoulder. "

Erm, no thanks Ginny. We'll walk around for a bit; you guys go on ahead," Hermione said, smiling as she waved at us. "See you later!" they said and left me alone to walk with Ginny.

**HPOV (Hermione. *le gasp* get over it :3)**

Ron and I followed the pair as they walked to the park, hand in hand. They looked very... _sweet_. I never would have thought Malfoy could be this sweet! As they arrived at a very surprisingly empty place; the playground at the park, the girl sat on the swings and Malfoy started to push her gently, without his signature smirk for once. There was something in his eyes that shone whenever he was around the girl; could it actually be _love_?!

To say the least, it was very very surprising to see this gentler, kinder, and sweeter side of Malfoy that no one knew existed!

"Ron, I think that Malfoy might've changed; just _look_ at the boy! The way he stares at her; he might actually be in _love_!" I whispered to him, trembling with excitement from behind the bushes we were hiding in as we spied on the couple.

"And about earlier; Harry might even like the girl! Did you see the way he was staring at her, and how Ginny was practically shooting daggers at the girl from her eyes. I think she was jealous.... Anyway, other than that, I completely agree with you, 'Mione. I say we make a peace contract with Malfoy..." he replied just as excited as I am.

"We're not betraying Harry or anything, right? Just a little peace contract now that Malfoy's changes wouldn't hurt or anything, would it?" I said. "No, of course not! Now let's go talk to them, alright?" Ron said, practically bouncing. We stood up together and walked towards the peaceful couple on the swings.

"Hey, Malfoy, let's make a peace treaty, shall we?" I asked, looking from one to the other. He looked up suspiciously at us. "What do you mean? And please do get those twigs and leaves out of your hair, Granger, Weasley." Draco said.

"We think that you have changed and well, we want no fights between our side and yours. Oh, and by the way, _do introduce_ us to your girlfriend, please? And maybe we can call each other on first- name basis, alright?" Ron said, making the couple blush.

Ron smirked at me, success written on his face. Rolling my eyes, I hit the back of his head quite hard, making him shriek. "Alright, _Hermione, Ron. _Erm, this here's Isabella Swan; in short, Bella. Angel, these are Hermione Granger and Ronald Wease- I mean Weasley." "Hello," Bella said shyly to us, waving. "Hey Bella!" Ronald said loudly. "Hi," I said, observing the two; Dra- Malfoy and Bella.

A/N-

**Chloe- Sooooooooo how was it? Sorry it took so long; we had soooo many goddamn tests! :D Hmmmm reading 4 books at the same time; HP5, Max Ride 1, Blue Bloods, and Jekyll and Hyde (however that's spelled)... R & R please! Oh and add me & CJ in YM or Facebook~! Mine is: YM- calm _ and _ random yahoo (dot) com ; Facebook- search 'Chloe Buenaobra' :D**

**CJ- hahaha you dont know how hilarious chloe was when she knew that i told my second cousin that she liked him! her expression was priceless!!! but anyways... did you like the chapter? My YM- cjmoon84 yahoo (dot) com; Facebook- search CJ Jose :P**

**Take out the spaces and dots please! :D**

**I do NOT like your cousin!!!!! Grrr screw you bro. -**


	6. AN

A/N

Chloe- ALLEUIAH!! Me & my bro –points to CJ- were so happy we had soooooo many reviews. And alerts. And faves. Thanks all of you for reviewing so much! Well, now that the thanks are done...

CJ- *whispers something to Chloe and then both duck behind trees to avoid the rampage of angry readers*

Chloe- Whew. Thanks, dude. And, SORRY. WE ARE SO SORRY. :| for not being good authors and such. So, we're putting up this A/N to say that as soon as our Quarterly Tests and all that crap going on next week are over, we're gonna put up that extra long chappie for you, our beloved readers. Wait- so you can know our bloody hectic school schedule. December 14-16 are our QTs. 17's our Outreach for the whole day. 18's the Christmas Par-taaaaaay. :D

CJ- yup. SORRY AGAIN!! You should know that we love you all.. most... some... well, whatever. We DO appreciate you all for, well, everything. And so, next Saturday and Sunday, me and my bro here will not sleep 'till we finish that _extra-long_ chappie for you guys. WOO HOO!! Alsoooo, soon as we get a hundred reviews, we get a night out at some mall and buy each other Starbucks. I mean, who doesn't love Starbucks? That'll be out Christmas gifts to each other, I guess?

Chloe- yeaaaaaah. Anyways, we'll update soon, extra-long chappie (WOOT WOOT!!) and since it's gonna be our Christmas break we can update sooner! : Still, we have our own lives too, so we cant spend every second trying to update. But we still owe it to you people the chap. :D

CJ- lastly: We aren't giving away our story, and we'll update it. :) we love you guys... probably... i suppose... yeahhhhh. :D WOO HOO!!

CJ & Chloe- WOOT!! THANKS SO MUCH, SORRY, AND AN ADVANCED MERRY X-MAS TO YOU GUYS!! WE LALALOVE YOUUUUUUU. :D


	7. Chapter 6

A/N-

**Chloe- hellooooo. :D haha. *ahem* :'( we're sorry we didn't update. Yeah, we promised, and we feel like crap for that but... we have lives too, actually. :| and... yeah. School's back to haunt us yet again. We might update more on weekends, we _think_.**

CJ- BUT! We're making a new fic. Same collaboration of the two of us, Maximum Ride-slash-Harry Potter. Lotsa OC's there, but still. *hangs head in shame* we're soooooooooo sorry. Forgive us? We did our best with this purely fluff chappie. :D R&R? ...yeah. :| sorry again.

Disclaimer: neither me (Cj) nor my bro over there –points to Chloe- own the chars here –points down- but, we _do_ own the plot. :D

**Chapter 6- DPOV**

_Two months later... (haha. About their parents? You'll know soon enough. :| we're so sorry, again, so we made this long. Super long. :D)_

Great. Just great. Potty and Weasel here at _my_ house for tea. I mean, seriously. You'd think they were old ladies or something. Their excuse to visit us? Quote, It's been a long time since we've talked to you and Bells, unquote. Sure, we had a peace treaty of sorts a couple months back, but still! Well, father and mother aren't back yet and I've received no word from them in weeks. Probably busy in their stay at Hawaii, though. Lovely. But then, the sooner they come back, the sooner my angel leaves- and I like the latter better.

The two were currently talking to _my_ Bella, just trading stories I guess? I interrupted them with a smirk and lay a hand on my angel's shoulder. "Oh, hey Draco. Just laughing at each others' stupid stories. What's up?" she said casually, giving me the usual heart-stopping grin. I felt myself grin back at her. Then Harry coughed. Yea, thanks for ruining the moment buddy!

"Soo, um, where's the tea we came for?" He said awkwardly mostly directing it to me, as if asking me to leave. Bella raised her eyebrows and made her way to the kitchen and I followed her of course, smirking at the two boys. Just as she began boiling the tea, I hugged her from behind and buried my face in her hair. She smelled like strawberries and freesias. She stiffened then relaxed into my arms, feeling her warm skin touch mine which were cold.

Ahh, this was the life. I guess I should thank my lucky stars my parents had to go to wherever they are right now- I don't actually give a damn at this moment- because if they didn't, I wouldn't have met my beautiful, kind, caring, and wonderful angel.

"Draco, please pass me the honey." She says while stirring the tea. (A/N: Cj: do stir tea? Cause I seriously do not know.) I don't know if we're together or not, but I'm hoping we we're. But if we weren't i'd be shattered, especially if she told me she loved someone else.

(_Italics good side_ **bold bad side**)

'_course she doesn't! Would she be doing what she did a while ago if she didn't love you!_

_  
_**She could have done that to any other guy! Besides she's a HUMAN!**

_  
Again with the whole 'human' speech *facepalm* if you're doing' this again I'm leavin'!!!_

_  
_**It's not over yet!!!**

*angels go away* Seriously, am I going crazy? Talking angels and devils around my head- they were never there before my Bella came. But then, maybe they weren't supposed to? What the hell is wrong with me? Is this what it's like to be in love? Crap- did I just say that? Am I falling in love with Bella Swan?

I've mentioned that I really liked her but never loved. Never in my life did I mention the word love in the same sentence as in. This is so... un-Draco of me!

"Something wrong Draco?" she asks me this time placing sugar in the tea cups.

"Oh, nothing is" I say stuttering along the word nothing. I reluctantly let go of my hold of Bella and grabbed the honey from the cupboard and passed it to her, blushing. How can just one person make me feel so much? Wait, i think I read about these things a while back. The connection you feel to another human being- like some thread connecting you to another- was it called a 'soul mate' of sorts? A soul mate is supposed to be the person you'll be with for a whole lifetime. Someone you love very very much. Someone who you can never let go of. Was Bella my soul mate?

My train of thought was interrupted by Bella.

"Draco, are you sick?" she says worry evident in her eyes, and places her hand on my forehead checking the temperature. I answer with a shake of my head.

"But Draco, you're forehead feels like it's on fire!"

She nodded, but told me that she would force me to sleep once they were gone. We headed toward the room they were in a while ago. Upon entering, I saw Potter scowling at me.

"What took you so long?" Potter asked me.

"We had a little chat while I was preparing the tea...?" my angel said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She's always cute when she does that, wait scratch that, she's always cute, on second thought, she's always beautiful.

"Oh." Potter said, and I smirked at his embarrassed face.

_Oh...kay. Awkward silence. Everyone drinking tea. Imagine that. If I were to go back in time and tell my previous self that one day I'd be with a Muggle girl drinking tea with my enemies. Lovely thing what love does. Oh, crap. I think I'm seriously sick. I mean, thinking about love?! Sigh. This never happened before my angel. But... I think this is better. Better for me?_

"Oh, we best be going now. C'mon, Harry," Wease- _Weasley_ said as he stood up. "Thanks, Bella, for inviting us over." Potter said, and merely nodded at me. As Weasley boy and my Bella were talking, Potter mouthed to me something I don't think I'll forget sometime soon. 'Take care of her', he said. 'Giving up already, boy?' I said, smirking. He shook his head and said, mouthed, well, you know. 'No. I just see that she's completely fallen for you, Malfoy. So just take care of her for me, will you?' My mouth hung open in shock. I seriously never thought this would happen. I just nodded my head in thanks as the two left, but I think Potter saw me.

"Now that they've left, let's take a look at that fever, Draco." Bella said, smiling warmly at me.

"I told you, I'm not sick Bella." I say stubbornly. "Yes you are, and I'm just as stubborn as you, so if you want to stand here all day arguing about this, well, bring it." She says just as stubborn as me.

_After 2 hours, 37 minutes and 12 seconds of pointless arguing..._

"I give up" I sighed deeply. "Let's get this over with." Pouting, like a five year old, while she just grinned and dragged me upstairs to my room. I plopped down on my striped green and silver bed and laid my head down on one of my many pillows, frowning while reaching up to feel my forehead. I gave a gasp of surprise, I'm really sick. She looked up from the medical kit I had in my room (A/N: CJ: Just go with the flow of Draco having Muggle medicine and thingy's in his room.) "What's wrong?" she asks with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing." I groan, speaking was getting harder to do. I told you you're sick, you just won't believe me." She says a smug look on her beautiful face.

"But... Well... Still! "I said, giving her my best puppy-dog face. I mean, what were friend's little sisters and little cousins for?

Crap. She seemed unaffected. Walking toward me with the compress in her hands (A/N: We have no idea if it's cold or hot. Review us if you know the answer! We'd appreciate it. ) she looked calm as ever. Upon reaching the side of my bed she places it on my burning forehead and smiles smugly while sitting down next to me.

After a few minutes

"Why can't I be allowed to watch TV? Or even just use my laptop?" I whined. "I've been hearing this question for over a million times and I will not answer this again!" She says irritated as ever. "if you just let me watch, I will never irritate you ever. I swear!"

"NO."

"Please?" I asked. "No." "Please? I'll let you ride my broom with me." "What? Um, I'd... rather not. Scary." "Please? I'll do all your chores?" "No." "Please, love?" I noticed her back stiffen and thought, oh, crap, I think I hit a note about her... ex. Shit. "...No." "Pretty please?" "Nope." she said, popping the 'p'. I stayed quiet for a few minutes, thinking of a plan. "Well... at least lie down here with me, Bella." "Huh?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Lie(lay?) down beside me. It'll make me feel happy and non-bored." I said, grinning. She looked blank for a few minutes, then she was blushing really hard, then, finally, with a sigh of defeat, she nodded and lay(lied?) down right beside me on my bed. I fell asleep to the sound of her peaceful, even breathing. _This is the life._

It was a quiet Friday morning, bleh. Bore-ing. I searched the house for my beautiful Bella, searching the rooms one by one. Finally, I found her at the kitchen, cooking. Of course. Smirking, I quietly leaned in right at her ear, and with a normal-tone voice, said "BOO." "CRAP!" she said, and I think she jumped about, oh, I don't know, 4 centimetres?

"Relax, my angel. I was wondering if you'd like to go camping with me...?" I whispered into her ear, smiling tenderly. "Oh, it was just you Draco... Well, I'd love to, but don't scare me like that again, okay?" "Sure, sure, angel," I said with a smirk. Pack up your things; we'll be leaving after lunch. That okay with you?" I stopped to ask worriedly. Wordlessly my Bella came to my side, stood on tiptoes and kissed my cheek. "Of course," she said smiling at me. Crap, did my heart just skip a beat?

_After lunch, while they were walking..._

"Draco, admit it, we're lost." "No, I swear we aren't! I've been coming here since I was a kid. We can't be lost, right?" "Yes, we are. Look- we're supposed to find a clearing near a waterfall, right? And, we're supposed to be near by now, and I still don't hear any water." "But... but... Um, patience, my angel. I think... Only fifteen minutes left, alright?" "But I've fallen more than seven times already, and you've always caught me. It's starting to get embarrassing for me. Sorry." "Naah, it's alright. As long as it's you." I said, winking at her. She blushed and tripped again, and I caught her.

Thank God for Quidditch lessons. They taught me how to be quick, which is pretty useful right now. Actually, instead of catching her again, we both fell. Lovely. And I ended up... crushing her. Shit. Quickly standing up, I reached for her hand and pulled her up. "Draco..." "Yeah?" I said while walking with her. "I have a cut... And I hate blood......" Bella said, holding up a bleeding finger. "Angel, the cut is puny!" I said, laughing, but stopped when she glared at me. Pouting, I got her finger-with-the-cut and kissed her injury. "Better?" I asked, smiling. She merely nodded while blushing.

_A few hours later..._

"Told you we'd find it somehow," I said, grinning. My Bella just rolled her eyes and sat on the grass. It was about five in the afternoon- we found the place at three, and went swimming at the waterfall-with-a-lake nearby. Then we had a nice little picnic- one you see from fairytale movies where a unicorn will unexpectedly come out from the bushes. What the Hell?! Why am I thinking of unicorns?! Oh, god, no. This is so wrong on so many levels.

"Draco, I can't eat my s'more." My angel said, frowning. "Oh? Why not, love?" I asked her, tilting my head to the side. "Cut's gonna open again..." she said, shuddering. I grinned and got my own s'more and began feeding her like a little baby. Smiling warmly as she blushed, I continued to 'feed' her until we fell asleep under the stars, simply talking.

"What the heck is baseball?" I asked my Bella, while we were swinging in the park one windy Sunday afternoon. Her perfectly featured jaw dropped in surprise. "You don't know what baseball is?"She asks, looking at me incredulously. I suddenly felt self-conscious. "I grew up learning...different things I guess, and trust me, they were way different." "Oh..kay? Well, baseball is a sport, using bats-" "WHAT?! You use bats?" "Not the animal silly!" she giggles. "Oh...sorry for freaking out. Continue, what you were saying." I say embarrassed. "That's fine, well, as I was saying; Baseball is a bat-and-ball sport played between two teams of nine players each. The goal is to score runs by hitting a thrown ball with a bat and touching a series of four bases arranged at the corners of a ninety-foot square, or diamond. Players on one team (the batting team) take turns hitting against the pitcher of the other team (the fielding team), which tries to stop them from scoring runs by getting hitters out in any of several ways.

A player on the batting team can stop at any of the bases and later advance via a teammate's hit or other means. The teams switch between batting and fielding whenever the fielding team records three outs. One turn at bat for each team constitutes an inning; nine innings make up a professional game. The team with the most runs at the end of the game wins." (A/N: Credits to Wikipedia.) "That seems awfully hard." I say, trying to get the information to process in my head. "Why don't we go to a baseball game? I think they're hosting one somewhere near here." She asks. "Sure! Why not? When's it gonna be held?" I reply. "I think sometime next week?"

"Well let's go buy tickets." (A/N: do you buy tickets? Coz I've never been to one. There's no baseball here in the Philippines. If you know the answer, review it please!) Next week, the day of the baseball game (note: they're already seated.) "Are those seats taken?" a familiar voice asks Bella, I look up to see two of my best friends from Hogwarts, Daphne Greengrass and a dark-skinned boy that looked a little older than her. "Daphne? Daphne Greengrass?" I asked incredulously. "Draco Malfoy? Oh. My. God. It's so good to see you here!" she screams while hugging me. Meanwhile, during our little greeting, my angel was staring slack-jawed at the guy Daphne was with.

"Bella?!" The dark-skinned guy asked finally snapping out of the trance he was in. "Paul?" She asked as if she wasn't going to believe that the 'Paul' guy was right in front of her, just then Paul lifted her up for a bone crushing hug, it was just now that I notice that he was an enormously buff guy. "I can't believe this!" she shrieks, ignoring the weird stares they were getting, and all I was getting were jealousy in my stomach. Wait, hold up, jealousy? I tried not to glare at the 'Paul' guy. "You know each other?" I asked, cracking my knuckles, still not too happy about the 'bone-crushing hug'. "Yep! He was the friend of my best friend, who was the best friend of my dad. Long story." She said chirpily.

"And I'm guessing she-" indicating Daphne "-was your old class mate?" she asked. "How did you know?" I asked lightly. She just tapped her temple and grinned. "Go ahead sit there no one's using them anyway." My Bella said, and I just enjoyed the game, relaxing as I held Bella's hand.

**BPOV**

"Draco! Stop it! I'm trying to read..." I was saying to my love as he kept splashing me with water, when he whipped his shirt off and showed me his 6-pac. "Now you wanna go in the water with me, angel?" he said, smirking. I put down my weathered-out copy of Pride and Prejudice and smiled at him, nodding." Sure, it's hot anyways." Wearing the same two-piece the day Draco and I had our –blush- first kiss.

Lots of stuff have changed since I met my Draco- yeah, I suppose my Draco now? For one, the thought of my old life with Edward doesn't hurt anymore. Now, I just wonder what I see in that fool. I mean, glittering vampires? Don't get me wrong, I sure miss Alice and the others, but apparently Edward's changed my view of Count Dracula- and I miss the old view. The scary vampires who live in coffins; the interesting ones, y'know?

And, another thing. I think I've... fallen in love with Draco. He's really sweet and nice, once you get to know him. Before, I thought he was a rude bastard, sure, but now... Things happen for a reason, right? I wonder if he's 'the one' that everyone talks about finding. The one who makes your heart skip a beat? Check. The one you want to be with forever? Well... Check. The one you just love so damn much? Check.

"What're you thinking about, love?" Drake asked me from behind. "Oh, nothing, dragon boy," I said, grinning. I slipped out from under his arms and ran away from him, giggling. "Oh no you don't!" I heard him say, and then we were running away from each other like the ones in the old-fashioned movies, where the two lovers chase after the other in the sunset. Well, it was almost exactly like that, but you haven't forgotten who I am, right?

"OOF!" I said as I landed face-first in the sand. "Shit. Angel, you okay??" Draco asked worriedly, helping me up. "Well... not really. Thanks for helping me, though," "No problem- I'd do that no matter what, Bella." He whispered, right at my ear. Blushing my tomato trademark, I nodded and smiled; thankful that I'd finally stopped loving Edward and started loving this man- he's better for me, right? At least, he makes me happier than _he_ ever could have.

"Thanks, Draco." I said, and gave him my best smile. The way he smiled back, I think he instinctively _knew_ that I was thanking him for so much more than helping me up right now. I think he might've known exactly what I was thinking- was that even possible? And now, seeing his –blush- half-naked body in the wonderful sunset by the beach, at that moment, I couldn't think of anything better in life than that.

A/N-

Chloe- thank you so much for reading this :D and we made it long –or tried to- but, we did our best. We feel pretty sucky right now, but since its fourth quarter right now for us 6th graders who're about to graduate, I think we'll have a lot of free time. Not sure. CJ's asleep now, *rolls eyes*, but please tell us what you think?

EXERPT FROM NEXT CHAPTER:

BPOV: "Oh my fucking God, what are you doing here?!" I exclaimed, giving them, well, actually _him_ a dirty look- the dirtiest look I could muster.

DPOV: "Bella, my mother sent me some owl mail- I'll tell you 'bout that later,- and... you'll never guess what's inside," I said with a straight face.

R&R?


End file.
